Each vehicle driving on a roadway must interact with other nearby vehicles. In high-speed, dynamic driving environments, the number and composition of vehicles driving near a given vehicle are constantly changing. In addition, each of the vehicles driving near the given vehicle at any given time may pose a particular hazard or collision risk to the given vehicle. Thus, the threat environment in which the given vehicle is driving is constantly changing. Consequently, there is a need for a system which provides an ongoing, real-time assessment of potential short-term collision hazards posed by each vehicle driving within a predetermined distance of a given vehicle.